


Jealous for Pity

by SakusaHanji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakup, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu Timeskip, I Don't Even Know, Jealous, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Pity, base of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaHanji/pseuds/SakusaHanji
Summary: Atsumu is unsure of his relation ship with Sakusa, somethings seems very fishy.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 29





	Jealous for Pity

**Author's Note:**

> don’t go with the beat of the music or the lyrics, some part is very long so you’ll miss it anyways.
> 
> -this is base of the song jealous by eyedress.  
> -english is not my first language :).

_________________________________________________________________________

Miya Atsumu is not by himself anymore, _he doesn’t know how to feel._

_**“you could have anyone you want, why would you want to be with me? ..I'm nothing special”** _

_when Sakusa Kiyoomi, their wing-spiker had asked him out, he couldn’t believe it. there were hundreds of other people that Sakusa could have picked to be his partner, why him? he was just a cocky setter who annoys the shit out of people, especially Kiyoomi, so why?_

_**“you could have anyone you want, why would you want to be with me? you know, I'm nothing special.”** _

_Throughout their relationship, Atsumu had lots of things in mind. “hey, Omi-Kun, are you sure this is what you want?” Atsumu has questioned every time they see each other. “of course, do I look like someone who would go play people?” Sakusa would reply with the same thing everytime, and everytime Atsumu would say in his head, “yes, you do seem like someone who would go play people.” but as much as an open person he is to people he loves, he kept quiet._

**_“be with whoever you want, I don't care, I don't care. I don't wanna know.”_ **

_the reason Atsumu was so doubtful of their relationship was when the wing-spiker asked him out, even though he knew he shouldn’t be. Atsumu let out a gasp at the scene in front of him. “Atsumu!” Sakusa choked out, surprised at why Atsumu was there in the first place._

______________________________________________________________________

_“hey Atsumu, do you mind calling Sakusa down to talk to me?” Meian asked the setter after noticing the wing-spiker’s actions and emotions had changed in the past few days. “sure- what do you need with him?” Atsumu’s curiosity has led him to the question. walking upstairs to their rooms, Atsumu thought about why Sakusa had been acting this way. without waiting a second after knocking, Atsumu stood, looking at the new image inside his head. Sakusa, Ushijima, confession, holding hands, and a bouquet? tears threaten to fall off his eyes as he backs away, ignoring Sakusa’s yells for his name, running back to his room._ _________________________________________________________________________

_**“don’t tell me about your problems, if you're not trying to solve them. don’t ask me for my help, fix it yourself.”** _

_Atsumu has been ignoring Kiyoomi as long as he could and only speaks to him when he absolutely needs to. everyone was confused, well beside Sakusa of course. Sakusa Kiyoomi knew exactly why he was being ignored._

_**“he tried to call me yesterday, but I didn't pick up, 'cause I don't got time”** _

_Kiyoomi has been going crazy, he was concerned if he had messed up their relationship since Atsumu liked him._

_when Atsumu confessed his love to the spiker, Sakusa didn’t think any of it was true. ‘just like his highschool self again, huh?’ he thought, chuckled at Atsumu and told him to go back to sleep._

_Sakusa has knocked on Atsumu’s door every single day, begging for the setter to let him explain_ _himself._

_**“I don't have time.”** _

_when Atsumu finally opened his door for the raven hair, he glared at the boy with red eyes. “how may I help you?” Atsumu asked, knowing what was going to happen. “lets talk, Atsumu.” “no, **I don’t have time** , Kiyoomi.” Atsumu answered, closing the door. _

_‘alright then.’_

_**“do whatever you want, I don't care”** _

_when Sakusa cornered Atsumu in the gym at 11PM, he explained what happened. he was only ‘practicing on how to ask Atsumu out’. Atsumu finally gave in and went out with the spiker._

_**“I don't care, don’t even tell me”** _

_so when he really accepted the fact that they were dating, he caught Watakoshi and Sakusa out in a cafe and his trusts were gone again._

**_“I don't really wanna know, don’t ask me how my day's been. I just wanna alone.”_ **

_Atsumu Miya being himself, ignored Sakusa the whole week and hung out with Shoyo instead._

_**“stop talking about your past, I don't wanna hear it.”** _

_Ushijima has assured that Kiyoomi was only taking him out to make him feel better about his past. Atsumu wanted to believe it, he really did. **“Just leave me alone.”** he wanted to say. _

_**“only care about myself, 'cause everyone's trying to hurt me. (jealous? pft) just leave me alone.”** _

_he has always been called selfish and annoying, he didn’t care, he really didn’t. not when even his own boyfriend has said that._

____

_“you’re so clingy Tsumu, don’t you trust me? I have liked you since training camp, that long! so I would never, stop being so… self centered and let people in.”_

_“okay, fine. **just leave me alone.** ” was all Atsumu has said. _

**_“I just want to be alone.”_ **

_when Miya Atsumu finally found out the reason why Sakusa and him were dating, it broke him._

_“it was because of pity? really?” Atsumu laughed, the laugh had no humor what so ever. “I expected it, didn’t really think it would actually happen. whatever, I don’t care anymore”._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi has only been dating Atsumu out of pity, there were no feelings involved, one sided love the whole time._ _actually, Watakoshi and Sakusa started dating in secret after Sakusa’s lying confession._

_Miya Atsumu is now lonely again, ~~he doesn’t know how to feel?~~_

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally suppose to be a happy ending but I change it all at the end :).


End file.
